Soñando
by Aleprettycat
Summary: A veces sólo se necesita soñar, porque las posibilidades son infinitas cuando escuchas el sonido de tu digivice. Colección de drabbles, oneshots y viñetas con los digielegidos. Muchas ideas aisladas o incluso relacionadas entre sí. Cap. 13: Autobús (Mimi y Wallace)
1. Amigos (Taichi)

Hola! Ale-chan ha resurgido de las tinieblas del olvido después de un año sin publicar nada (?) Hoy, tengo el gusto de traerles el primer oneshot de ésta colección.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure - Amigos**

**Taichi Yagami**

― Siempre seremos los mejores amigos, ¿Verdad Tai?

—Ni siquiera pretendas dudarlo… Agumon

El reloj de Kari me despertó y abrí los ojos con pesadez. "Hermano, ya levántate" fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de verla sonreír y salir de la habitación. Abandoné la comodidad de mi cama para vestirme. Hoy era sábado y tenía planes con Matt en el parque. Por la ventana se podía ver que afuera estaba haciendo fresco, no era de extrañar siendo que el otoño estaba por terminar. Me vestí tan rápido como mis adormiladas piernas me lo permitieron y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar algo. Sobre la mesa noté una nota que había dejado mamá, donde explicaba que ella y Kari habían ido a visitar a la abuela. Después de un par de huevos fritos, salí para encontrarme con Matt.

Conforme el día avanzaba, la pesadez y el extraño aire cansino al fin se disipaba, dejándome disfrutar de mi día libre de escuela. Nos encontrábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque, Matt tocaba la armónica y yo intentaba romper mi marca personal de dominadas con el balón de fútbol. De pronto, Matt dejó de tocar.

― ¿Cómo crees que esté el Digimundo? ―Me preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.

― Supongo que está bien―le dije aún con el balón rebotando en mis rodillas. Él guardó silencio unos instantes—. Extraño a Agumon.

—Y yo a Gabumon― detuve el balón con mis manos. Me senté junto a Matt y recargué mi cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde aquel primero de agosto, cuando viajamos al Digimundo por primera vez y aún era complicado adaptarse a la vida de un niño normal.

Después de un breve silencio, Matt volvió a tocar su harmónica y todo se tornó oscuro.

―Tai, Tai.

Se escuchaba una voz, una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Busqué la fuente de esa voz con la mirada y me vi parado en medio de la nada, sólo rodeados por un verde pasto que se mecía con el viento. Comencé a girar buscando algo importante, hasta que lo encontré. Sonreí ampliamente y corrí hacia él tanto como pude, de un salto llegó a mis brazos y me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas.

―Te extrañé mucho, Koromon.

―No tienes por qué extrañarme―, le miré extrañado ―siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

―Tienes razón.

―Sólo tienes que esperar

¿Esperar?

Todo se tornó blanco.

― ¿Koromon? ¡Koromon!

Di un respingo, Matt me observaba notoriamente preocupado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, yo asentí.

―Sólo soñé algo extraño.

―Está bien― dijo aliviado―es sólo que me preocupé cuando tu digivice comenzó a sonar y tú no reaccionabas.

― ¿Mi digivice sonó?

―Justo después de que te dormiste, y cuando dejó de sonar despertaste―. Ambos guardamos silencio por unos instantes―. ¿Lo viste?

― ¿A Koromon? Sí

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y poder actualizar pronto.

Por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias :)

Bye-bye!


	2. Disculpas (Mimi y Yamato)

Hola! les traigo un oneshot. Protagonizado por Yamato y Mimi.

* * *

**Disculpas**

No sabía cómo, mucho menos el porqué. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, a solas en el parque con la más infantil, caprichosa y berrinchuda de todas las niñas que alguna vez habían viajado al Digimundo. Se suponía que Sora y el idiota de Taichi deberían haber llegado desde hacía unos veinte minutos, pero ninguno había dado señales de vida, al menos eso era lo que indicaba su teléfono celular.

Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Cómo había terminado ahí a solas con ella? Ella era una chica muy dulce, aniñada y una amante declarada de la moda y del color rosa ¿entonces cuál era el problema? El haberla hecho enojar tres meses atrás. Koushiro Izumi había sido el culpable de eso. Él apreciaba mucho a su amigo pelirrojo, podía decir que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos después de Tai, pero fue traicionado de una forma vil. Todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que Mimi regresaba de Estados Unidos para estudiar la escuela preparatoria en Odaiba. Pero él no.

Koushiro organizó una videoconferencia con todos los elegidos que vivían en Japón, de tal modo que pudieran conversar con su amiga en el continente americano. Ahí fue donde se enteró de todo. Él —iluso— creyó que era una de esas pláticas que solían realizar de tanto en tanto con la intención de pasar un buen rato y ponerse al corriente con sus vidas, para mantenerse unidos a pesar de la distancia y las ocupaciones de todos. Ahí fue que lo descubrió. Koushiro le había avisado a todos de su regreso y se habían organizado para darle la más calurosa de las bienvenidas. Sora le daría asilo en su casa mientras terminaban de llegar sus cosas con la mudanza. Hikari y Taichi habían puesto su departamento como el lugar donde sería la fiesta de bienvenida. Koushiro, Takeru y Daisuke —liderados por Miyako— irían por ella al aeropuerto y a distraerla en lo que el resto terminaban los preparativos de la fiesta. Iory y Ken se ofrecieron a ayudar con los preparativos y el superior Jyou llegaría un poco tarde, pero prometió un pastel que aseguraba era deliciosísimo. Todo iba "bien" hasta que abrió la boca.

—Ese día tengo una presentación con los chicos.

Todo se había quedado en silencio. La tormenta se desató. ¿Cómo era posible que Yamato Ishida no fuera a estar con ella en su fiesta de bienvenida? ¡Les había avisado desde hacía un mes!

—Avisé por correo desde hace un mes, Yamato.

Mimi estaba más que molesta, ella era del tipo de chica que derramaba miel y les ponía sobrenombres a todos, ella acostumbraba a llamarlo "Matt", no había pronunciado su nombre completo desde hacía años.

_—_Nadie me dijo que vendrías. Y esa presentación es algo importante.

Final de la historia. Mimi estaba furiosa. Ella sabía a la perfección que todos, en especial él y el superior Jyou, tenían las agendas más ocupadas de todas. Por ello había enviado un correo a Koushiro para avisarles a todos con anticipación y que eso no sucediera. Pero no contaba con que Izumi se cansaría de estarle marcando a Ishida a su teléfono y de ser enviado a buzón de voz porque siempre que se acordaba de llamarle al rubio éste estaba en alguna presentación o simplemente indispuesto a responder la llamada. Por ello todo era culpa de Izumi, o al menos eso es lo que decía Yamato cada que Taichi le ponía en cara su mala actitud con la castaña de ojos miel.

Gritos, insultos y berrinches. Ambos estaban molestos y Yamato optó por abandonar la videoconferencia. El resto de los presentes se encargaron de apaciguar el asunto y recuperar a la siempre sonriente Mimi.

El día de la fiesta, Yamato no llegó. Tenía una presentación en Tokio y se limitó a enviarle un mensaje de "Bienvenida" a la castaña. Desde entonces no la había visto. Hasta ahora.

Mimi tenía dos meses de haber retomado su vida en la tierra que la vio nacer, y se sentía culpable por lo sucedido aquella tarde. Sabía que había exagerado, pero era demasiado obstinada como para haberse disculpado antes. Ella había estado esperando a que él fuera quien diera el primer paso. Pero eso le dolía. Habían estado muy distantes y prácticamente aceptaron esa invitación solo porque Sora y Taichi estarían ahí.

Pasaron otros diez minutos sin recibir señales de vida de sus amigos. Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de ambos. Ahora todo era claro, ¡eso había sido planeado! El dejarlos solos para que al fin se arreglaran las cosas y ellos seguían en silencio.

Desesperada por el silencio entre ellos, Mimi decidió que sería ella quien tendría que tomar la iniciativa en aquella situación.

Curiosamente, a Yamato le dio por romper aquel bloque de hielo en el mismo instante.

—Matt.  
—Mimi.

Ambos se llamaron al mismo tiempo y, ante lo incómodo de la situación, Yamato le hizo un gesto con la mano para concederle la palabra. Mimi tomó aire y con ello algo del valor que le había estado faltando.

—Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles el otro día —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —. No era mi intención decirte todas esas cosas —su voz parecía quebrarse con cada palabra pronunciada. Tragarse su orgullo resultaba más difícil de lo que había pensado —. Es solo que...

Las palabras provenientes de ella, la más tierna y divertida niña que él hubiera imaginado conocer, ahora lo tenían entre la espada y la pared con su mirada nublada y sus labios apretados, pero fue también eso el detonante para derribar el muro de su tonto orgullo.

—Lamento no haberme disculpado antes —dijo él y las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer las mejillas de la castaña se detuvieron en el acto —. Estaba molesto, porque hasta ese momento me enteré de que venías. De haberlo sabido esa misma mañana hasta hubiera podido cambiar la fecha de aquella presentación que tenía en Tokio, pero ya era algo demasiado formal y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Izzy no te avisó? — él negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Había estado muy ocupado con la banda y la escuela. Y cuando revisaba mi teléfono era un par de días después. Pero cuando al fin tuve oportunidad de hablar con él nunca lo mencionó, y eso fue un par de días antes de la videoconferencia.

—Entonces...

—Esa mañana Tai me comentó lo de la videoconferencia. Así que no fui al ensayo y me conecté para conversar con todos.

Se sentía horrible, como un monstruo o una bruja malvada en una versión moderna de un cuento de hadas. Su querido amigo Yamato no tenía la culpa de nada y ella lo había atacado como si se tratase de un frío, cruel e insensible Grinch.

—Matt, yo...

No pudo terminar aquello que estuviera a punto de decir, un abrazo le impidió seguir hablando.

Yamato Ishida, el conocido chico cool de actitud distante y con el que no siempre se llevó tan bien como con el resto de los digielegidos ahora le daba el mejor regalo de disculpas que se hubiera imaginado. No muy segura de lo que hacía, se dejó llevar por aquella agradable sorpresa.

—Gracias.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro. No sólo se había sanado una herida, también había comprendido que no podía haber un portador del emblema de la amistad más adecuado que él.

El teléfono de Mimi sonó. Al tomar la llamada escuchó la voz de Sora.

— ¡Mimi! Perdona la tardanza, Tai se entretuvo de más en su práctica y yo no tenía saldo para poder avisarte. Ya vamos en camino, llegamos en unos 10 minutos.

—Tranquila, Sora. Matt y yo los esperaremos en donde habíamos quedado —respondió la aludida y cortó la comunicación. Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Creo que si esto no hubiera salido bien, cierto idiota se arrepentiría el resto de su vida — dijo él divertido.

—No hace falta que lo menciones, pobre Tai — agregó ella entre risas.

* * *

Eso es todo de momento, muchísimas gracias por los reviews

Nos estamos leyendo :)


	3. Resfriado (Jou)

Al fin tengo una app de notas que no me hace malas jugadas (espero que el gustito me dure mucho) así que ahora les dejo este breve capítulo con el superior Jyou

* * *

**Resfriado (Jyou)**

Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, ¿por qué, en el nombre de todo lo sagrado, tenía que enfermarse justo hoy?

Mimi le alcanzó el jugo de naranja, mientras lo observaba un tanto preocupada. Él volvió a observar el mercurio del termómetro de su propio maletín y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, claramente agobiado por lo que reflejaban los números.

—Superior Jyou, no debería golpearse en la cabeza así —. Señaló ella, el sólo respondió con un leve quejido.

Koushirou y Sora volvieron de la farmacia con una receta recién sellada, unas cajas de medicamento y una botella de agua.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la receta médica, Sora le entregó las tabletas a su amigo, que tenía unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Él las tragó con el jugo de naranja, debía terminar de beberlo pronto antes de que perdiera sus propiedades. Más tarde bebería la botella de agua, después de todo le habían indicado una dieta con muchos líquidos.

Taichi y Yamato volvieron con las charolas repletas de comida y todos se acomodaron en su lugar.

—No se preocupe, superior Jyou. La medicina no tardará tanto en hacerle efecto —señaló Koushirou mientras revisaba cuál era su hamburguesa.

Él había esperado ese día todo el mes, ahora que él estaba en la universidad, sus amigos buscaban la forma de ir a visitarlo y pasar un tiempo con él, de tal modo que él no perdiera el tiempo en transportase de un lugar a otro, y en serio que agradecía ese gesto, por eso estaba tan deprimido al saberse enfermo. Todo había comenzado como un leve resfrío esa mañana, pero a lo largo del día se había sentido cada vez peor al grado de tener que ir a la enfermería. Ya tenía la garganta cerrada y se sintió fatal al momento en el que vio a Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi y Koushirou fuera del consultorio.

El plan original era que todos tuvieran un agradable picnic en los jardines de su universidad y ahora estaban encerrados en la cafetería más cercana para evitar que él se enfriara o se asolera de más y su estado empeorara.

Apretó los puños y se puso de pie. Todos lo observaron claramente sorprendidos.

—No voy a arruinarnos el día por culpa de un tonto resfriado, terminando las hamburguesas iremos a la feria que está a tres estaciones de aquí y no aceptaré escusas.

Yamato se vio tentado a hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Taichi lo detuvo.

—En ese caso, debemos apresurarnos.

Todos sonrieron y continuaron comiendo. Nada podría arruinarle el día al superior Jyou, ni siquiera un estúpido resfriado.

* * *

Digiabrazos para todos :)


	4. Malteada (Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou)

Capítulo nuevo! Con mis tres niños favoritos: Tai, Matt y Kou. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

No era la primera vez que estaban en su casa, tampoco era la primera vez que su madre les ofrecía algo de comer (o de beber) en su estancia. Pero sin duda, esa era la primera vez que les ofrecían una malteada que no se antojaba a remedio casero antiguo con la idea de alejar monstruos y maleficios con un dolor de estómago extraño o una diarrea.

Debían terminar ese trabajo lo antes posible, las manualidades no eran precisamente la especialidad de ninguno de ellos, pero Hikari, Sora, Mimi y Miyako se habían negado a brindarles su ayuda. Quizá había sido culpa de Taichi, que se atrevió a decir que Tuxedo Mask no tenía un súper poder genial y varonil mientras las chicas lo veían en la sala de estar, incluso Hikari se molestó con él. O quizá había sido culpa de Yamato, por decirle a Mimi que el morado no era un lindo color para teñirse el cabello y en el camino terminó ofendiendo a Miyako, aunque esa no había sido nunca su intención.

Al menos había un pequeño pelirrojo al que siempre podrían acudir para sacarlos de un apuro con la urgencia requerida.

Koushirou se quejó una vez más del calor que hacía esa tarde. Para colmo de males, la computadora del padre de Tai estaba dando más lata de la acostumbrada.

Yamato se resignó y comenzó a tocar su armónica en el balcón mientras Taichi buscaba alguna herramienta que pudiera servirle a Koushirou para quitarle la carcasa al CPU.

Probablemente la computadora sentía que no era un buen día para funcionar adecuadamente y por ello se negaba a ceder. Quizá por eso mismo en sus frentes se dejaban ver unas pequeñas gotas de sudor. Su cerebro y paciencia drenando con cada una de ellas.

La señora Yagami entró con tres enormes vasos de malteada de vainilla con una galleta de chocolate cada una.

—Parece ser que la necesitan— dijo amablemente mientras les alcanzaba sus malteadas a cada uno.

Una vez que salió del estudio y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina, los chicos inspeccionaron la malteada.

Olía bien. Tenía buena pinta, y la galleta se antojaba crujiente.

—Creí que nos daría un jugo de patatas con apio, o algo similar —confesó Koushirou.

Yamato fue el primero en aventurarse y dio un sorbo. La malteada era deliciosa.

Después de analizar la expresión de su amigo y su estado físico, Taichi y Koushirou se aventuraron a beber sus malteadas.

—¡Wah! ¡Está deliciosa! —Exclamó Taichi completamente satisfecho con el sabor y la textura de aquel helado manjar.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ninguno de los vasos contenía malteada. Era lógico con el calor de esa tarde.

Yamato tomó los vasos y se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con la madre de su mejor amigo.

Le agradeció ampliamente el gesto y ella se ofreció a preparles más. Él no quería abusar de la confianza ni de la buena voluntad de la señora Yagami, pero era más descortés rechazar la tentadora oferta con esa sonrisa apacible en su rostro. Un par de minutos más tarde, la señora Yagami y Yamato volvieron al estudio con un plato repleto de galletas y los vasos rebosantes de esa deliciosa malteada de vainilla.

La computadora cedió. Pudieron descargar e imprimir el material y las instrucciones, y el calor ya no mermaba sus energías.

Quizá no eran los mejores para realizar móviles de viento. Quizá no tenían grandes habilidades con el origami y los dibujos. Quizá les costaba soportar el calor. Pero siempre podían encontrar el apoyo y los ánimos de alguien para poder lograrlo. Quizá no eran necesarias las palabras, solo un gesto adecuado, oportuno y gentil, algo creativo y delicioso, algo simple y significativo, como una malteada.

No está de más decir que ni de broma obtuvieron una calificación alta, pero al menos era una calificación aceptable. Algo aceptable si ponemos a Taichi y a Yamato en un equipo en el que deciden hacer un poco de trampa para meter a Koushirou como un apoyo y un mediador entre sus locas ideas, aunque claro, el profesor no debía enterarse de ello.

* * *

Ese día hacía calor y se me antojó una malteada (aunque la mía hubiera sido de fresa o chocolate, o mejor un smoothie de moras, como sea). Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la primaria alguna ocasión me dejaron hacer un móvil de viento, me quedó muy lindo y rápido. Algunos de mis compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte, jejeje.

Espero volver pronto con algún capítulo, y si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Kilómetros (Wallace)

Estaba en la playa, bajo una sombrilla (que no sirvió de mucho porque mis piernas están bieeen quemadas y me arden) y el mar me decía "metete~ yo sé que quieres flotar como boya" y la arena estaba en plan de "te encanta mi frescura y genialosidad blanquita y suavesita" y ps... La arena ganó y como estaba muuuy tranquilo y calmado el asunto, me puse a escribir. Literalmente acabo de terminar (y de bañarme). Así que aquí lo tienen fresco como un coco frío, un capi de Wallace.

* * *

Aquel horizonte azul sólo comparable con el de sus propios ojos se extendía a su alrededor, la brisa movía suavemente los mechones de su cabello rubio y el sabor a sal aún seguía impregnado en sus labios aún cuando ya llevaba cerca de media hora fuera del agua. Un coro de risas llenó sus oídos y al volver la vista divisó a sus amigos que lo visitaban desde el otro lado del océano.

El agua de las playas californianas era bastante cálida en el verano. No todos habían podido acudir, pero la mayoría se había permitido una escapada a aquel paraíso.

Taichi había conseguido unos cupones de descuento, Koushirou estuvo cazando las mejores ofertas en los vuelos y Mimi fue su guía una vez que tocaron tierra americana.

Takeru estrechó su mano con fuerza, pero Daisuke lo terminó convirtiendo en un abrazo grupal. Hikari y Miyako no pudieron evitar sentir algo de celos cuando el besó la mano de Mimi y cuchicheaban en inglés. A veces en verdad era molesto, pero él siempre tenía un poco para todas sus lindas amigas de Japón "A las chicas hay que tratarlas como tesoros" le dijo a Taichi y a Yamato cuando él saludó a la pelirroja con aquel toque coqueto y sutil que hasta el más despistado de todos ellos podría identificar.

Wallace había llegado al hotel la mañana anterior y el resto había llegado esa misma tarde. No es que fuera muy tarde, pero esa casi medio día. Él había entrado a nadar un rato para dar tiempo a que llegaran a la playa, el resto llegó entre risas por un par de comentarios de Daisuke.

La arena era suave, las nubes sólo adornaban el cielo, y las ideas disparatadas de los líderes terminaron por arrastrar al resto en el caos. Sólo así se podría definir a la carrera en bikini que habían logrado con las chicas, o la competencia de clavados en el pequeño muelle. Aunque las batallas de cargados dentro del mar fueron la actividad favorita de todos, las apuestas no se hicieron esperar y Daisuke y Wallace terminaron yendo a la tiendita más cercana por más papitas fritas y cacahuates.

El atardecer fue precioso, las fotos grupales que terminarían en sus redes sociales llenaron de risas aquel momento y así es como le gustaba estar.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaba con todos ellos. Era demasiado injusto contar los kilómetros de distancia respecto al tiempo en que ya no era sólo él, aquel tiempo en el que no sólo tenía amigos, sino también una familia enorme y divertida en la que se cuidaban unos a otros.

Taichi era el líder por excelencia, Yamato era bastante amigable aunque él mismo lo negara, Sora era un amor de persona, la mamá de los pollitos. Koushirou era su más viejo amigo, cuando sólo se comunicaban por correos electrónicos. Mimi, su musa y cómplice, siempre lo hacía sonreír. Hikari era muy dulce y simpática, Miyako un remolino de emociones, Takeru era su rival para los deportes y Daisuke el mejor de sus amigos, además del más divertido de molestar.

El superior Jou, Iory y Ken estaban en actividades extras y por ello no pudieron tomarse unas vacaciones en la playa con el resto. Igual los extrañaba y esperaba verlos pronto también.

Hacía hambre. Después de cenar todos volvieron a la playa para conversar. Le encantaba ese grupo, grande y diverso al grado en el que eran casi objeto de estudio. Le encantaba porque no importaba ser diferente, eso lo hacía más especial.

Los días se le fueron como el agua salada entre sus dedos, él los despidió en el aeropuerto en la mañana, el estaría ahí un par de horas más y al verlos desaparecer entre la multitud recordó que él estaba solo.

Al menos hasta que le entró una videollamada de Mimi en la que todos siguieron bromeando hasta que una sobrecargo los fue a callar para que se prepararan para el despegue.

Una última sonrisa de todos fue lo que lo dejó tranquilo. No los veía tanto como le gustaría, pero él nunca estaría solo en realidad, no mientras todos lo siguieran tratando como a uno ellos, los "niños elegidos".

* * *

Me encanta es niño, luego traigo un poco del mimato que me pidieron. Bye~


	6. Compras (Mimi, Takeru, Yamato)

Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que aquí quiero poner las tres ideas que me han pedido: mimato, Mimi y Miyako de compras y los hermanos takaishida. Espero les guste :3

Cabe aclarar que estoy tomando como referencia que el cumpleaños de Yamato es el 11 de abril, como dice wikipedia (aunque existen fuentes que indican que no hay una fecha concreta y canon para su cumpleaños).

Así que... Feliz cumple atrasado Yamato! :D

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dejado ese asunto para el último minuto? El cumpleaños de su querido amigo Yamato era al día siguiente y ahí estaba ella, recorriendo las tiendas como si se tratara de una competencia que debía ganar para mantener en alto su nombre, como si de verdad su vida dependiera de ello.

¡Obviamente su vida sí dependía de ello! ¿Acaso Miyako no podía comprender eso y apresurar el paso? Tal pareciera que no.

Estúpido examen de historia, estúpido examen de biología, estúpidos todos esos exámenes y cursos que la tuvieron reclusa en su casa y la biblioteca estudiando hasta tarde con la idea de aprobarlos todos con una calificación decente y sus padres no hicieran un drama que comprometiera su futuro. Ahora debía encontrar el regalo perfecto y la desesperación comenzaba a cobrar su cuota.

Miyako se quejó una vez más luego de haber recorrido otra tienda de ropa deportiva. Se dejó caer sobre la primera banca de madera que se le cruzó en el camino y estiró brazos y piernas. Mimi le dedicó una mirada un tanto hastiada, ¿era en serio?

—Me duelen los pies —dijo finalmente luego de regalarse unos instantes para descansar —Si quieres puedes seguir y yo cuido las bolsas de lo que compres, pero no pienso dar un paso más, Mimi.

¿Sus oídos escuchaban bien? ¿Miyako Inoue estaba cansada en un día de compras? Mimi observó la hora en su hermoso reloj rosado, regalo de Yamato obviamente, llevaban cerca de siete horas recorriendo plazas y centros comerciales en tacones de diez centímetros. Suspiró.

—Está bien Miyako, si quieres te acompaño a casa.

Como por arte de magia se puso de pie y, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, ambas chicas se despidieron frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivía la familia Inoue.

Mimi se sentía derrotada. Derrotada en una de su grandes "habilidades". Era su fin, sabía que todos llegarían con regalos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yamato y ella no había podido conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños que dijera "me importas" lo suficientemente fuerte que le hiciera temblar las rodillas.

Caminaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Takeru se acercó a saludarla.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para que andes fuera con esa falda tan corta y esos zapatos caros, Mimi —bromeó el joven rubio mostrando una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Por acto reflejo más que por otra cosa, Mimi observó la ropa que traía puesta. Zapatos abiertos y una minifalda blanca con holanes no eran lo más adecuado cuando comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Creo que se me hizo un poco tarde con las compras de hoy —explicó con una leve sonrisa que a Takeru no le gustó en lo absoluto —. Y también es algo tarde para que andes sólo en la calle a ésta hora, Takeru.

—Vengo de la biblioteca —explicó —Fui a devolver unos libros que leí ésta semana.

Eso le recordó a los exámenes de preparación que estuvo realizando durante todas sus vacaiones, y a que por eso mismo aún no había podido conseguirle un regalo a Yamato. Sin darse cuenta, bajó la mirada y Takeru lo notó al instante. Algo debía andar mal con la siempre sonriente Mimi.

Ella no cargaba bolsas grandes como las acostumbradas cada que salía de compras con alguna de sus amigas, eso sólo podía significar que no había encontrado lo que buscaba y entonces lo obvio era que ese "algo" era un regalo para su hermano mayor.

—¿Aún no le consigues un regalo? — preguntó el joven luego de sacar sus conclusiones.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al saberse descubierta y se limitó a asentir con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

—Quiero algo que le diga "me importas".

Sonrió para sí. Él tampoco había podido conseguirle algo decente a su hermano.

—Así como el reloj rosa que él te dio en tu cumpleaños para que dejaras de llegar tarde y meterte en problemas —completó él luego de ver el objeto en su muñeca.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Hikari me contó —explicó rápidamente.

Mimi guardó silencio atando cabos, ella le había contado a las chicas, seguramente Hikari le contó a Taichi y a Takeru también. Y pensar que Yamato había esperado para darle el regalo más en privado y ahora seguramente la mitad del grupo lo sabría.

Él la observó un poco. Su cabello ya estaba un poco desarreglado, su ropa fresca indicaba que había salido desde temprano, el que estuviera cerca de donde vivía Miyako sólo significa que la había arrastrado en su aventura de compras todo el día y por la forma en la que cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro de forma discreta indicaba que sus zapatos la estaban matando. Sonrió enternecido, en serio que ella era capaz de muchas cosas por un cumpleaños.

—Si gustas, mañana nos podemos ver temprano para ir de compras antes de la fiesta —propuso él.

Ella abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida, quizá era lo mejor que había escuchado en las últimas tres o cuatro horas.

—¡Gracias, Takeru! —Se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero rápidamente se incorporó —. ¿Pero no tienes que ayudar con la fiesta? es tu hermano después de todo.

—Por eso debo asegurarme que puedas regalarle algo que te parezca genial y que le encante para que lo use. Además Taichi, Sora y Koushirou se encargarán de todo.

Estaba más que decidido, irían de compras express en la mañana.

Se encontraron en la fuente de una plaza comercial que Takeru había sugerido, luego entraron a un par de tiendas de ropa, aparatos electrónicos, deportes e incluso a una cafetería, ambos comenzaban a pensar que era imposible encontrar algo lo suficientemente "genial" hasta que dieron con una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

Guitarras, bajos, platillos, mandolinas, kenas, panderos y hasta un triángulo del que Mimi se enamoró porque le recordó a un numero musical que interpretó en el jardín de niños. Todo se antojaba hermoso, pero no encontraban algo que dijera "creado por las bestias sagradas del Digimundo especialmente para Yamato Ishida", hasta que la vieron.

Era una armónica más grande que la que él solía tocar en el Digimundo, pero ambos sabían que la "Armónica de Yamato" tenía un valor sentimental insuperable por cualquier instrumento nuevo aunque estuviese hecho de oro puro.

Decidieron preguntar al muchacho que atendía por algunas sugerencias. Al cabo de un rato, Mimi y Takeru caminaban hacia el departamento del Señor Ishida y de Yamato para la fiesta.

No hace falta decir que de no ser porque llegaron a ayudar a Sora, nunca hubiesen terminado de arreglar todo para cuando el resto de sus amigos llegó y esperaron a Yamato.

Para Yamato la idea de una fiesta sorpresa era muy sospechosa cuando tu cumpleaños cae un sábado en el que tu siempre ocupado padre decide tomarse el día para invitarte a almorzar y te lleva de compras para elegir tu obsequio. Él, como buen muchacho maduro y práctico, eligió algo de ropa y un par de audífonos nuevos. Cuando llegó a casa, no se sorprendió de ver a todos ahí gritarle "sorpresa" en cuanto dio un paso dentro del departamento, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaba realmente feliz de verlos a todos y poder pasar un buen momento juntos que se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche.

Algunos le dieron un detallito como una tarjeta de cumpleaños, mientras que otros como Taichi le dieron algo sencillo, pero más personal. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevó al recibir los regalos de Takeru y Mimi.

El regalo de Takeru era un estuche para su armónica y un kit de mantenimiento para la misma. El de Mimi era un micrófono para armónica.

—No tengo nada en contra de la música que tocas con The Teenage Wolves, pero creo que todos extrañamos escucharte tocar la armónica, especialmente Gabumon—explicó Mimi.

—Así que necesitas darle una limpiadita a esa armónica y guardarla apropiadamente para que dure muchísimo más —completó Takeru.

Yamato observó los regalos por unos instantes y luego los dejó en la mesa para acercarse y rodearlos con sus brazos. En verdad estaba agradecido con ellos y en su interior deseaba intensamente el poder darles uso y grabar una melodía para enviársela a su querido compañero en el Digimundo.

—Gracias. Mimi, Takeru.

Ellos le devolvieron el gesto con una enorme sonrisa, satisfechos por haber dado en el clavo con el regalo de Yamato.

Aunque el abrazo no duró mucho, dado que se escuchó un vaso de cristal romperse en la cocina. Taichi y Daisuke estaban en serios problemas todo por no medirse al jugar "fuersitas" en la barra de la cocina.

A pesar de los destrozos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamato le duró varios días más, sin duda era una buena forma de ir iniciando su primer curso de preparatoria.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto.

Abrazos digimonescos para todos :)


	7. Visitas (Taichi)

El capítulo de hoy es bastante cortito, pero aquí tenemos uno de Tai.

* * *

¿Qué podía ser peor que tener que quedarse encerrado en un sábado perfectamente soleado?

Obviamente tener que permanecer en la camilla de un hospital con la pierna enyesada.

No es que fuera su culpa después de todo. Todos tienen derecho a accidentarse en alguna ocasión sin que nadie tenga que hacer un drama, ¿verdad? Bueno, casi nadie.

En cuanto estuvo completamente consciente de que su hijo estaba bien, Yuuko Yagami no se contuvo antes de soltarle un montón de reprimiendas al mayor de sus hijos. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando su alocado muchacho? ¡Pudo haber perdido la pierna, o haber muerto, o...! Afortunadamente Susumo tomó a su esposa de los hombros y dejó a su hijo descansar un poco. Hikari pudo entrar a la habitación en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, es sólo que está un poco alterada —dijo para justificar los gritos desesperados de su madre.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—Ahora mamá nunca me dejará tener una moto —dijo con mofa de sí mismo el mayor de los hermanos Yagami.

—Tampoco es que sea el mayor de tus sueños andar en motocicleta, hermano.

Hikari tenía razón. Pero ahora sí todas las posibilidades de tener una se habían ido por el caño.

—Sora llamó hace un rato, dice que eres un idiota, pero que te perdona.

Taichi no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante el comentario.

—Koushirou me dijo que venía en camino hace unos diez minutos.

Los hermanos Yagami siguieron conversando hasta que el resto de sus amigos llegó a su habitación. Mimi le llevó una caja de galletas "para que no se fuera a morir con la horrible comida del hospital" con una tarjeta en la que le deseaba que se recuperara pronto. Koushirou le llevó una consola portátil, para que no muriera de aburrimiento y Yamato tocó la armónica un rato para calmar el asunto y que no fuera otra enfermera a pedirles que guardaran silencio, aunque de todos modos fueron a decirle que no hiciera tanto ruido.

A lo largo del día sus amigos iban y venían con la intención de no dejarlo solo y para escuchar de su boca cómo había sido el accidente.

Él iba en bicicleta echando carreras con otros chicos del conjunto de departamentos donde vivía y, con la intención de llegar primero al lugar de destino, se le hizo fácil entrar a la avenida. El problema vino cuando un camión se pasó la luz roja justo cuando él se estaba incorporando y su pierna se llevó todo el impacto que lo mandó a volar unos tres metros sobre la acera.

Afortunadamente, su pierna sólo tenía una pequeña fisura, pero de igual modo le dolía horrores. Sobre todo cuando Daisuke insistió en que todos debían firmarle el yeso y todos tuvieron que moverle un poco la pierna para escribir.

—No sólo eres un completo cabeza dura —dijo Yamato —ya comprobamos que todos los huesos los tienes duros.

—Es Taichi —agregaron varios a coro.

—Y es un hueso duro de roer —finalizó el superior Jyou.

Las risas llenaron el cuarto del hospital y al poco tiempo llegó una enfermera para decirles que la hora de visita había terminado. Con la promesa de visitarlo pronto, sus amigos se retiraron y Taichi se llevó una galleta a la boca y encendió la consola. Si no podría salir a jugar fútbol por una temporada, al menos lo jugaría en videojuegos.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde me caí de mi scooter ¡En la puerta de mi casa! Eso es el colmo, jajaja. Y hace unos meses (la víspera de mi cumpleaños) mi primo se accidentó en su motocicleta. No sé, como que me apetecía escribir ir un poco de eso mientras no pueda caminar como se debe XD.

No se preocupen, estoy bien, solo que soy bien dramática para esas cosas.

Nos leemos lueguito. Bye :)


	8. Gol (Mimi y Taichi)

Ale resurge de las profundidades de un charco con un nuevo capi, más largo que los anteriores por el simple hecho de que no escribí los dos lunes pasados. No me odien, pero cierto alguien (sí Scripturiens, eres tú) me mantuvo entretenida en otro fandom (cofcofFree!cofcof) y luego yo solita me puse en modo "veamos Tiny Toons, Loonatics y The Looney Tunes Show". Ya se imaginarán.

Han habido muchas teorías en el foro "Proyecto 1-8" respecto al PV de Digimon Tri, sobre viajes en el tiempo, el tomar como canon 02 y no en lo que a shippings podría tratarse... así que el capítulo de hoy es un poco de mis deseos de michi. Por cierto, amo el michi. Sólo quería que lo supieran

* * *

El ciclo escolar en ocasiones era demasiado agobiante con sus horarios, sobre todo porque era muy complicado poder encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Había vuelto a Japón, pero eso no aminoraba el hecho de que la agenda personal de todos sus amigos estaba diseñada para nunca coincidir. Sin embargo, siempre podía encontrar un momentito para compartir con todos ellos.

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iory y Ken estaban en otra escuela, cada uno con sus actividades y además la distancia entre las escuelas no hacía las cosas sencillas. Aún así solía quedar con Miyako e Hikari para salir de compras, en ocasiones los chicos se unían a ellas para ir al cine. El superior Jou estaba muy ocupado en cursos extracurriculares, además de su exigente horario de clases. A veces en serio se preguntaba si el Superior no era un adicto al trabajo o algo por el estilo. Sora estaba en un curso diferente al de ella, y aunque solían verse los sábados para ir de compras, nunca eran suficiente. Pero al menos tenían el poder de la tecnología de su lado y se escribían a diario.

Asistía al mismo curso que Koushirou, pero luego de las clases él tenía asuntos que atender en el club de informática, y la verdad es que en ocasiones se paseaba por ahí, aunque la mayoría de las veces prefería encaminarse a su hogar o salir con algunas compañeras. Taichi y Yamato estaban en el mismo curso, pero cada uno tenía actividades extracurriculares tan apasionantes y demandantes que era mejor no aparecerse por ahí. Taichi tenía prácticas de fútbol todos los días a excepción de los martes, los cuales compartía con ella para regresar juntos al menos una parte del camino a sus respectivas casas. Yamato tenía práctica con su banda tres días a la semana, los otros dos casi siempre salía con sus amigos, aunque nunca le negaba un café a Mimi, siempre que se lo pidiera con al menos una semana de anticipación.

Observó el horario que tenía en sus manos y soltó el aire que había contenido durante casi un minuto al darse cuenta de que era jueves.

—Esto es tan deprimente —se dijo a sí misma. Quizá debió haber revisado mejor su horario antes de rechazar la invitación de una de sus compañeras para ir al cine.

Para animarla un poco, el viento decidió jugarle una pequeña broma. Aprovechó su descuido y le arrebató el horario con franjas de colores que pasó horas haciendo en la computadora para elevarlo unos dos metros sobre su cabeza. Mimi dio un paso, dos, tres. Antes de darse cuenta, corría por la acera persiguiendo aquella hoja que bailaba con el viento. Dio un par de brincos para intentar atraparla, pero el viento estaba demasiado entretenido como para dejarla ganar con semejante facilidad. Un brinco, dos brincos, tres brincos. Mimi en serio comenzaba a molestarse, ¿cómo una hoja podía volar tanto y por tanto tiempo? ¡ah, claro! Estaba comenzando marzo y el viento hacía de las suyas cada que quería. Normalmente se metía con su cabello, pero esto ya era el colmo.

La hoja finalmente se colocó sobre el suelo con suavidad y ella se apresuró para evitar que decidiera volar de nuevo. Al tomarla entre sus manos levantó un poco la vista y pudo observar las canchas de de fútbol de la escuela. Normalmente hubiera ignorado los gritos de los muchachos que se encontrarían practicando, hasta que escuchó una voz bastante familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver a Taichi solicitar un pase y anotar un gol en la portería contraria. Sonrió enternecida al observar como el resto de sus compañeros se acercaba para felicitarlo.

Uno de aquellos muchachos se acercó a decirle algo a Taichi y él al instante levantó la vista en dirección a las rejas que daban a la calle, encontrándose con la mirada de ella. Emocionado, se acercó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro.

— ¡Mimi!

Sintió los colores impregnándose su rostro al saberse descubierta... _¿Descubierta de qué? ¡Ella no lo estaba espiando, ella sólo perseguía una hoja!_ Mientras ella intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos, Taichi llegó a la reja que los separaba.

—Eso explica que haya metido un gol —dijo él con la voz entrecortada, pero sin perder su brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Disculpa? —interrogó ella, no entendiendo a lo que se refería el muchacho. Él tomó aire antes de responder.

—Contigo animándome, es lógico que meta goles —aclaró mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—¡Yagami! ¡Ya deja a tu novia y ven acá! —gritó alguno de sus compañeros.

—Si te quedas aquí, te dedicaré mi siguiente gol —añadió Taichi mientras volvía a la cancha.

Claramente, ella permaneció en el mismo lugar, aunque no de forma consciente. En realidad estaba intentando procesar la información recibida.

_Un muchacho dijo que ella era la novia de Taichi. _

_Taichi nunca lo negó, se molestó o bromeó con el asunto._

_Taichi le dedicaría su siguiente gol._

Había leído en una revista que eso, se suponía, era algo romántico e importante para los chicos. El color volvió a subir a sus mejillas y el calor comenzaba a marearla, ¡pero estaban en marzo! ¡Todavía no hacía calor! ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

— ¡Yagami! —Gritó alguno de los muchachos que jugaban.

Ella por fin puso atención a lo que ocurría en la cancha. Un chico de cabello negro le había mandado un centro a Taichi, y éste clavó el balón justo en el ángulo derecho. El portero no alcanzó a llegar por más que se estiró y un enorme grito de júbilo llenó sus oídos con la palabra "Gol".

La felicidad que emanaba de todo el equipo era tal que incluso ella se permitió emocionarse un poco, hasta que su mirada se fijó únicamente en Taichi, quien se dio un par de golpes en el pecho a la altura del corazón para luego extenderlo en su dirección con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Ella no supo exactamente que hacer, más que decirle "gracias" con los labios. Por lo visto, él había recibido el mensaje, ya que una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro hasta que perdió el contacto visual cuando sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitarlo por la anotación.

No es que le gustara mucho el fútbol, de hecho no entendía nada más allá de lo básico. Pero estaba feliz, porque era la primera vez que un chico le dedicaba un logro a ella. No a "mis amigos", si no exclusivamente a _ella_.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el partido de práctica había terminado y Taichi se acercó corriendo a la reja en donde ella seguía observándolo.

— Si me esperas a que me cambie podemos ir por un helado juntos ¿Qué dices, Mimi?

Ella asintió levemente y él alcanzó a gritar algo sobre verla en la entrada principal de la escuela. Así que se permitió caminar despacio y darle algo de tiempo al muchacho de limpiarse el sudor y cambiarse de uniforme. Entonces recordó que en las manos aún tenía el horario de franjas coloridas. Ahora que lo pensaba, una hora de prácticas de fútbol los jueves no era esperar mucho tiempo. Guardó la hoja en el interior de su mochila y esperó unos diez minutos en la entrada. Sin nadie más que lo siguiera, Taichi se aproximó a ella.

—Perdón por la espera —. Dijo —¿Quieres un helado o prefieres un café?

La verdad es que pasar una hora de pie no había sido muy agradable, pero sentía mucho calor por alguna extraña razón.

—Un helado —respondió —pero en un lugar donde nos podamos sentar.

—Podemos ir a un lugar perfecto para eso —añadió él. Y en verdad no bromeaba.

Taichi la llevó a una enorme heladería que se encontraba en el segundo piso de un restaurante con un agradable balcón. Tenía mesas pequeñas y sillas altas en las que sus pies colgaban como los de una niña. La verdad es que no pudo evitarlo y las balanceaba un poco en lo que el mesero en patines se aproximaba a tomarles la orden.

Un helado de chocolate doble y uno de cereza y yogurt natural. El muchacho se alejó con gracia sobre sus patines y ella se permitió admirar un poco el local.

—Para la próxima vez, mejor quédate en las gradas o en la banca —. Comentó Taichi mientras hacía algo de equilibro en la silla. Mimi en automático dirigió su mirada hacia él —. El entrenador no se molesta si hay espectadores, es muy amable en ese sentido.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A qué quería llegar Taichi con ese comentario? Abrió la boca con la intención de responder, pero en ese instante el muchacho en patines llegó con dos copas de helado que colocó frente a ellos.

Mimi decidió que no era momento de responder, así que tomó la simpática cucharilla y tomó un poco de helado de cereza para llevarlo a su boca. ¿Por qué nunca había probado el helado de ese lugar? ¡Era grandioso!

—El helado está delicioso —dijo antes de llevarse más helado a la boca.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —agregó él, claramente emocionado.

—¿Cómo diste con éste lugar? —preguntó ella con la intención de sacar conversación de algún lado.

—Un compañero del equipo me lo recomendó hace tiempo —. Explicó —Pero lo cierto es que es la primera vez que vengo.

Ok, eso era nuevo. Primera, no sabía que Taichi pidiera consejos de a dónde ir a sus compañeros. Después recordó que el helado es comida, y una golosina. A Taichi le importaba la comida y más si eran golosinas. Está bien, eso no tenía sentido... ¿Pero por qué la trajo a ella aquí?

—Si no conocías el lugar, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

—Porque me dijo que los helados de aquí le encantaban a su novia.

_Novia._

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa palabra en el día.

—Oh.

El silencio entre ambos hubiese sido incómodo de no ser por ese manjar que entraba a su boca de forma constante. Esto era raro, más que raro. Taichi fue el que habló en esta ocasión.

—Es la primera vez que te veo mientras juego fútbol —comentó con la cucharilla en la boca y haciendo equilibrio con la silla, de nuevo.

—Te puedes caer si juegas así con la silla, y mira que está alto

Taichi se exasperó un poco.

—Mimi —le llamó.

Ella volvió la vista hacia él y él dejó de balancearse para apoyar sus codos en la mesa y mirarla fijamente.

—¿Por qué me estabas viendo jugar hace rato? Nunca lo haces.

Bueno, había descubierto que Taichi podía jugar con las sutilezas, pero igual era un chico y hasta cierto punto prefería ser más directo. Y la verdad es que ella no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle "yo iba felizmente hacia mi casa cuando el viento me arrancó mi horario de la mano y se fue volando hasta detenerse justo frente a la reja de las canchas y en ese momento pude verte anotar un gol". La verdad es que ella tampoco lo creería si se lo contaran.

Taichi bufó y se echó hacia atrás, tomando otro poco de helado con la cucharilla.

—Está bien, no respondas.

¡Perfecto! Ahora Taichi estaba algo molesto. No había que ser un genio para poder leer a Taichi, él siempre había sido un libro abierto... al menos para ella.

—Jugaste bien.

Taichi levantó una ceja, obviamente entendía que ella lo había dicho por ser cortés. Era de conocimiento público que ella no sabía mucho de fútbol, ¿cómo iba ella a saber lo que era jugar bien y lo que no?

—Gracias.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso, así que Mimi decidió decir una mentirilla piadosa con el objeto de salvar la tarde, y la conversación.

—Escuché a unas compañeras decir que los chicos del club de fútbol tendrían un partido de práctica del cual no me habías contado —mintió —así que decidí ir a verte aunque fuera un ratito. Iba llegando cuando anotaste el gol y me viste.

El rostro de Taichi se iluminó con la historia. Un pique en la conciencia de Mimi la hizo comer helado más rápido con la intensión de evitar el contacto visual a toda costa.

—Sólo por eso, te dedicaré un gol en el partido del sábado.

Mimi se detuvo en el acto. Bueno, ahora estaba oficialmente invitada a verlo jugar, ya tenía un plan para el sábado...

—Y si quieres, podemos venir por otro helado cuando ganemos

...Y también tendría más helado para compartir.

—Claro, te estaré apoyando.

Quizá podría aprovechar la ocasión para comprender el fútbol. A ella la hacía feliz el helado, a él el fútbol.


	9. Cine (Mimi y Yamato)

Éste capítulo es la continuación del capítulo 8: **Gol, **si no lo leyeron es buen momento para hacerlo :3

* * *

**Cine**

Pocas cosas eran tan satisfactorias como tener un sábado libre de preocupaciones y de compromisos. Al fin podría quedarse viendo series en pijama todo el día y no habría nadie que lo fuese a importunar con su presencia o una llamada. Agradeció internamente a su padre que le dejó algo de comida en el refrigerador, y decidió dedicarse un enorme desayuno en su honor.

Pasaba del medio día, de eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Qué hora era con exactitud? La verdad es que no se tomó la molestia de averiguarlo. El hambre lo hizo levantarse a buscar algo de comida e introdujo el recipiente en el microondas.

En ese momento, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con la melodía que tenía designada para un amigo en específico.

— ¡Yamato! —le escuchó gritar a Taichi. Él no se molestó en responder, Taichi continuó con aquello que fuera a decirle.

Él conocía bastante bien a su camarada, lleno de energía, sonriente y con un humor bastante simple. Con arrebatos de alegría o con ganas de golpearlo. Lo cierto era que Taichi era muy voluble. Pero de igual forma podía tomarse las cosas muy seriamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Yamato se limitó a hacer leves ruidos en la bocina del auricular para que Taichi supiera que él seguía ahí, de todos modos eso no le impediría comer el arroz y las bolitas de pulpo que estaban calientes por fuera y frías por dentro. Ese era uno de los defectos de haber utilizado el horno de microondas en lugar de la vaporera para calentar la comida.

Después de diez minutos de palabrerío, Yamato tenía una leve idea de lo que hablaba Taichi. Era una especie de rumor de un chico del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, donde practicaba Taichi. Algo relacionado con una chica linda de tez clara y cabello con brillos como el oro. Algo relacionado a un helado de cereza y eso. ¿A él que rayos le importaba saber sobre una historia romántica en la cancha de fútbol de la escuela?

Yamato revisó la hora en su teléfono. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Con razón se estaba muriendo de hambre. Entonces recordó que había dejado la serie pausada. Terminó de comer mientras Taichi hablaba y al momento de recoger sus platos de la mesa al fin decidió intervenir en la conversación que, se supone, mantenía con Taichi.

—Bueno, supongo que si ella ha decidido asistir a su partido de hoy a apoyarlos y luego ir a comer y pasar la tarde juntos hasta que la dejaran en su casa es porque, _probablemente_, ella también esté interesada.

— ¿En serio lo crees Yamato? —preguntó Taichi tan esperanzado que a Yamato se le hizo de mal gusto intentar bajarlo de su nube de felicidad.

— Sí, ahora ¿me dejas seguir con mi aburrido y tan deseado sábado de series?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Y con ello terminó la llamada. Yamato volvió al sillón y estuvo ahí sentado hasta que el reloj de su teléfono marcó las once de la noche, cuando su padre llegó a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

Una vez recostado en su cama luego de conversar un rato con su padre y cenar juntos una pizza que éste había traído de camino a casa, Yamato revisó el registro de llamadas de su teléfono celular. La única llamada que había recibido en el día era la de Taichi y no pudo evitar sentir algo raro en la boca de su estomago. Comenzó a bajar un poco en el registro y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al descubrir que cierta chica de cabello castaño no había intentado contactar con él desde la tarde del miércoles.

Quizá había estado muy ocupada con las tareas, o había salido todo el fin de semana con su familia. O eso le gustaba pensar, porque Mimi Tachikawa era el tipo de chica que buscaba platicar con sus amigos a diario.

Y el asunto no pasó desapercibido cuando al siguiente sábado descubrió que las conversaciones que mantenía con Mimi estaban bajando más y más en el registro.

Sin duda algo había pasado con ella.

* * *

Los días lunes eran uno de los dos días de la semana en que no practicaba con The Teenage Wolves, así que al término de su clase y al ver a Taichi correr por su vida para llegar a su práctica con el equipo de fútbol, se dirigió a los grupos de primer año para buscar el aula en donde Mimi y Koushirou deberían estar para su clase de biología.

A dos aulas de distancia, observó a la profesora Tanaka salir del salón B-1. Después de unos momentos vio la cabeza roja de Koushirou moverse cual autómata con dirección a las escaleras. Seguramente ese muchacho se dirigía al club de informática.

Sabiendo que ninguno de sus amigos podría verlo mientras iba a buscar a Mimi, se asomó por la puerta del aula para ver a unas cuantas almas terminando de acomodar sus cosas en sus mochilas. Lo cierto es que se sorprendió de ver a Mimi, sentada escribiendo algo en unas hojas rosas. Lo más extraño era que ella estaba sola, además de que las clases ya se habían terminado.

Decidió acercarse de forma sigilosa para no llamar la atención de los pocos alumnos que ya estaban abandonando el aula y se sorprendió cuando vio un corazón al final de aquello que escribía, precedido de su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sin querer se estrelló con una de las butacas. Mimi levantó la vista en ese instante para cruzar su mirada con las orbes celestes de Yamato.

— ¿_What'cha doing Matt_? —Preguntó en su dulce inglés antes de dirigir la vista a la libreta de hojas rosadas que tenía en la paleta de su butaca. *

—Perdón, yo... —La mente de Mimi comprendió la situación.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella mientras dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa y se ponía de pie —es una carta para una amiga en Estado Unidos —explicó.

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre Yamato y así, los colores y el sentimiento de culpa se lavaron en un instante.

_Una carta para una amiga._

_En hojas rosas, firmada con un corazón_.

Después recordó que en sus cumpleaños, todos habían recibido una carta similar mientras ella estuvo en el extranjero.

—¿Va a ser su cumpleaños? —Se atrevió a preguntar y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que para ocasiones especiales, prefiero usar el correo tradicional. Es más bonito tener una hoja con una felicitación echa a mano que un simple correo electrónico.

Mimi le mostró la carta y le pidió su opinión al respecto. Yamato se permitió sonreír aliviado, en verdad era una carta de cumpleaños y se le hizo demasiado dulce que Mimi le permitiera leerla.

Bueno, _la verdad era que Mimi era muy dulce para todo._

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí? —La delicadeza para cambiar de tema, también era una de las grandes características de la castaña.

—Venía a ver que siguieras con vida —dijo Yamato mientras caminaba hacia la ventana —se me hizo muy extraño que en toda la semana no me buscaras.

Mimi sintió una enorme calidez llenando su pecho al saber que Yamato estaba preocupado por ella, muy a su manera. Pero de igual forma había venido él solo a buscarla a su salón al término de la jornada.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Yama.

Yamato sintió un peso enorme en su pecho, y por ello permanecía observando el patio de la escuela mientras veía a todos salir por la puerta principal. Tragó pesado y se giró sobre sí para descubrir que Mimi ya había guardado sus cosas y se colgaba su bolso al hombro.

—Si no estás demasiado ocupada, podríamos ir al cine ya que tengo el resto de la tarde libre.

Pocas cosas eran tan satisfactorias como ver el rostro iluminado de Mimi, y él quería mantener ese rostro iluminado aunque fuera con el reflejo de una pantalla enorme a la cual no le quiso prestar atención.

* * *

* Tengo el headcanon de que Mimi suele decirle "Matt" a Yamato, sobre todo cuando saca palabras en inglés. De hecho, hice una referencia de ello en el capítulo 2: "Disculpas".


	10. Una estrella para el cabello (Mimi y Tai

Hola gente linda hermosa! Ale está de vuelta y se suponía que éste capi debía tener a Wallace... pero ese capi aún no lo termino y me moría de ganas de publicar este otro, jajaja. Un poco de Michi nunca le hace daño a nadie.

* * *

**Una estrella para el cabello**

Una videollamada temprano de camino a la escuela le dio a Taichi la idea perfecta para un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Mimi no paraba de quejarse del nuevo reglamento de su escuela, por un detalle: limitaban su creatividad al prohibirle el llevar estrellas en el cabelllo. Podría tener el corte, estilo y color que más le gustase, pero el tener esas estrellas amarillas adicionales en el cabello estaba fuera de las libertades que le eran permitidas.

Taichi le sugirió que usara otras de otro color. Ella insistía en que ya lo había intentado, sin éxito. Las estrellas amarillas eran las que mejor lucían tanto en su cabello teñido, como al natural. Además de que no importaba el color de las estrellas, siempre recibía la misma reprimienda: un reporte nuevo a su expediente, y una visita con la psicóloga escolar.

Mimi estaba al borde de la desesperación, pero Taichi tuvo que terminar la llamada cuando cruzó el portón principal de su escuela. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de por vida si no tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Esa misma tarde, Taichi fue por algo de dinero extra y la última postal recibida hacía un par de semanas desde Nueva York antes de lanzarse a la plaza comercial más grande de la zona.

Era un jueves pasando la media noche, estrictamente hablando ya era era viernes en Japón, pero seguía siendo un jueves a media mañana en la casa en la que una emocionada chica de cabello rosado gritaba de alegría a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil mientras al otro lado, un joven de cabello chocolate sonreía enternecido y oraba mentalmente para que pudiera regresar a dormir.

—La usaré siempre, gracias Taichi.

Ese había sido la mejor despedida de buenas noches que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Aunque sin duda la mejor parte fue el comprobar por medio de las redes sociales que, efectivamente, la única constante que se repetía en Mimi, era el utilizar esa diadema negra con una estrella amarilla.

Y él lo sabía, esa era su corona.


	11. Helado Flotante (Mimi y Taichi)

Ya sé, en serio que tengo algo con los helados... Simplemente me gustan mucho.

Aclaro que este capítulo tiene **SPOILERS DE DIGIMON TRI**

* * *

Sólo había algo peor que soportar el drama de una mujer, y eso era soportar el drama de tres mujeres ¡en su propia casa! Por alguna extraña razón, Sora tenía una habilidad increíble para meterlo en problemas con su querida y adorada hermanita y su madre. Y lo peor es que era por un tema sumamente importante que él se había empeñado en retrasar lo más posible, su formulario de carrera.

Su madre no solía sermonearlo como cuando era un niño, pero la presencia de Sora había cambiado las reglas del juego por completo. Oró mentalmente porque algo ocurriera y así poder salir de la incómoda situación. Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante de su teléfono detuvo a las tres que no lo dejaban abandonar la mesa del comedor.

Con un fingido rostro preocupado y cara de urgencia, se excusó para abandonar su casa y bajó las escaleras en busca de su bicicleta ya reparada. En un parque se encontró con la persona que lo había salvado en semejante complicación.

―¡Taichi! ―le vio saludarlo a la distancia y sonrió para sí al verla tan glamorosa como era su costumbre.

Bajó de la bicicleta y sin hacerse esperar, ella se lanzó a brindarle un rápido abrazo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que al separarse se las había arreglado para colocar uno de esos caramelos arcoiris que habían viajado miles de kilómetros en su equipaje.

―Haber si con eso quitas esa cara larga que traes ―agregó ella guiñándole el ojo y él le sonrió ampliamente, dejando de lado todo el estrés al que había sido sometido.

―¿Para qué tanta urgencia de verme aquí? ―preguntó él buscando la plática en un intento de evitar que ella se diera cuenta de sus preocupaciones.

―Para nada en especial, así que me debes una.

¿Qué? ¿Ella cómo sabía que lo había salvado de una conversación complicada? ¿Por qué sabía que debía llamarlo en ese momento? ¿Qué tenía en mente para agradecerle por el favor?

Mimi soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo a Taichi volver a la realidad. Su cara consternada era una delicia para ella, verlo concentrado era un lujo que no cualquiera se daba, aunque últimamente ello fuera mucho más frecuente a últimas fechas.

―Sora me había comentado que quería hablar contigo de un tema muy serio, le marqué hace poco y me mandó directo al buzón de voz. Por lo que asumí que ella seguía sermoneándote, como es su estilo ―. Explicó Mimi, mientras bailaba sobre sus zapatos altos y hacía mímica de todo lo que salía de sus labios ―. Es por ello que decidí salvarte del sermón de la semana. Y por ello me debes una.

Taichi sonrió enternecido y su cerebro sólo pudo procesar una sola cosa: detener todo su bailoteo con un abrazo, un abrazo que se tornó extremadamente largo para ser un abrazo normal. Mimi guardó silencio, y luego de entender que esa era la forma de Taichi para darle las gracias de la forma profunda en la que sólo él podía transmitir, se dejó llevar y correspondió el abrazo permitiéndose unos agradables segundos de silencio en los que se dejó embriagar por la loción tan masculina del muchacho.

Estuvieron así aproximadamente un minuto, separándose lentamente, compartiendo una mirada serena y los labios esbozando una leve sonrisa. Pero lo más importante era todo lo que se transmitían en su mirada. Taichi soltó un suspiro y rompió el agradable silencio.

―¿A dónde quiere ir la Princesa? ―Mimi hizo un puchero ante el apodo, pero en lugar de molestarse, prefirió vengarse de una forma más inteligente.

―Acompáñame de compras, ¿está bien?

La propuesta tomó a Taichi con la guardia baja y, rascándose la nuca pensando en el nuevo problema en el que se había metido, aceptó acompañarla. Pensándolo con detenimiento, era mucho mejor ser arrastrado de tienda en tienda, que ser acorralado en casa con preguntas incómodas sobre su futuro.

Ambos se subieron a la bicicleta y Mimi se abrazó a él como pudo, para no caer. Él tuvo cuidado de no ir muy a prisa, o de andar por vías muy transitadas para evitarse problemas. Cuando llegaron a su primer objetivo, prácticamente había olvidado en qué había quedado la conversación que Sora había tenido con él.

Aseguraron la bicicleta y entraron al centro comercial. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que salir de compras con Mimi distaba mucho de lo que las películas dejaban ver de ese "ritual femenino", podría decir que hasta lo disfrutaba, pero nunca en voz alta o por escrito. Después de recorrer una buena parte, decidieron ir a comprar un par de helados y se fueron a una jardinera a descansar.

Taichi observaba con discreción a Mimi. El tiempo había hecho justicia a su personalidad simpática y alegre, porque ella irradiaba belleza, no sólo hablando por su aspecto físico, sino por todos los sentimientos que transmitía en su mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo torpe que seguramente se veía observando tanto a Mimi, ella desvió la mirada y cambió el tema de conversación.

―Hablando de lo del otro día... ―comenzó ella. De alguna forma, su tono cambió a uno mucho más serio y eso llamó la atención de Taichi en un instante ―Yo no pienso que fueras un cobarde.

Las palabras de Mimi retumbaron en todo su interior. Recordó las discusiones con Yamato, y sintió algo extraño en su interior, como si su estómago se contrajera, esperando lo peor, un nuevo sermón que le exigiera pelear y desvió la mirada.

―De hecho, creo que yo también he pasado por el mismo dilema que tú.

Taichi volvió su mirada, interrogante, hacia ella. Mimi tomó aire y lo soltó buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

―En New York, me tocó observar y ayudar a la gente en peligro, luego de una catástrofe ―dijo rememorando un ataque en el que ayudó como voluntaria ―Comprendí que hay mucha gente involucrada en un mismo "incidente" y que no podemos controlarlo todo. Pero podemos ayudar.

Taichi quiso tomar la palabra, pero con un gesto, Mimi le pidió que aguardara un poco y él le concedió ese tiempo.

―Tai, entiendo que te preocupes por todos los demás ¡y no esperaba menos de ti! Es por eso que eres nuestro líder... Simplemente quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas, yo te brindaré mi apoyo. Porque sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta que los demás sufran por nosotros, pero ello también implica en que debemos actuar a la altura, porque la seguridad de mucha gente depende de ello.

La observó mientras pesaba el valor de sus palabras. Pero ella no le concedió ese tiempo, porque sus delgados brazos rodearon su torso y hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Vista así, ella lucía frágil e indefensa, pero él sabía a la perfección que Mimi era una persona muy madura que siempre se preocupaba por los demás y que podía ser muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía.

Fue entonces que comprendió que el ser comprensivo y consciente de los demás, no tenía por qué cegarlo, inmovilizarlo ni convertirlo en un cobarde. Mimi era la muestra viviente de que para ganar las batallas era necesaria la fuerza de un gran corazón.

La abrazó con mucha fuerza, mientras susurraba un "gracias" que llenó de calidez el corazón de la muchacha.

Ella se separó de él con una sonrisa satisfecha y lo guió a su siguiente objetivo. Una tienda de zapatos que estaban ¡di-vi-nos!, por decirlo en sus propias palabras.

Taichi se entretuvo observándola moviéndose de un lugar para otro con la ligereza que la caracterizaba. Una forma de describirla era decir que sus pensamientos eran como los de un iceberg, porque dejaba muy poco a la vista de la gente, con una actitud de diva despreocupada y una sonrisa siempre en los labios, pero estaba más que claro que más allá de eso había un revuelo de emociones y pensamientos, y una generosidad desbordante que la había llevado a compartir tan valiosa información con él.

Pero ella seguramente jamás lo perdonaría por una comparación tan fea. Ella no era un enorme trozo de hielo flotando a la deriva. ¡No! Ella era mucho más glamorosa y dulce, ella era como un helado flotante. Con lo mejor de ambos mundos en una versión compacta.

―¡Mimi! ¡Te invito a comer algo! ―gritó sin pensar, y se arrepintió en el instante en el que ella y la señorita que la atendía sonrieron de una forma retorcida y macabra que le daba muy mala espina.

Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, por su princesa.


	12. Ramen (Mimi y Taichi)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindísimos reviews, en serio, me hicieron sentir especial... así que para agradecerles tan bonito gesto, les traigo la continuación del capítulo 11: Helado Flotante. Por lo que este capítulo también contiene **SPOILERS DE DIGIMON TRI, **además de ser continuación al capítulo 10: Una estrella para el cabello.

* * *

Taichi cargaba un par de bolsos con las compras del día, mientras esperaba a que Mimi tomara una decisión sobre el lugar en el que se terminaría su mesada. Todo por abrir la boca en un momento de felicidad que no supo contener.

Mimi disfrutaba cada paso que daba como hacía bastante tiempo no se permitía. Disfrutar una tarde de compras con Taichi fue una de las mejores ideas que había podido tener esa tarde. Él, pese a todo lo que se pudiera pensar, no caminaba cabizbajo como si se encontrara bajo un proceso de tortura al estilo de la edad media, sino que él se permitía dar su opinión, además de jugarle unas cuantas bromas. El que Taichi se lo tomara tan bien la alegraba, haciéndola sentir muy afortunada de tener una compañía así.

¡Le daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo por eso! Pero ya lo había abrazado mucho en lo que iba del día, y tampoco quería que él se acostumbrara a estar tan consentido.

Llegaron al área de comida del centro comercial topándose con un modesto local donde servían ramen. Fue donde Mimi puso carita de digimon en etapa bebé y al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban decidiendo todo lo que comerían hasta hartarse.

Taichi agradeció a su buena suerte por no haber terminado en un restaurante italiano que le saldría en un ojo de la cara y se permitió un festín, se lo merecía luego de la vuelta de emociones a la que se había sometido ese día. En tanto, Mimi se consintió con los estilos más tradicionales, porque los había extrañado horrores desde la última vez que había estado en Japón. Taichi se sorprendió por ese hecho, ya que casi podría apostar a que Mimi elegiría algún platillo extravagante o incluso algo más americanizado, debido al tiempo que ella llevaba viviendo al otro lado del océano.

—Una parte de ti se queda en cada lugar en el que creas historias, y una parte de esos lugares se queda contigo, haciendo una nueva versión de ti —explicó ella, luego de que Taichi articulara su inquietud sobre la comida.

Pesó las palabras de Mimi, dándose cuenta de que así como el digimundo los había cambiado a ellos y a los digimon, el haber vivido un tiempo en Estados Unidos igual había hecho a Mimi una persona más consciente de los demás, de entrada para poder arreglárselas con la diferencia horaria y mantenerse en contacto a pesar de todo. Ahora ella había regresado, pero de igual forma sus nuevas amistades habían quedado atrás.

—Entonces, ¿vas a extrañar norteamérica y hablar inglés? —preguntó, escuchándose mucho más preocupado de lo que jamás admitiría.

—En algún momento de debilidad, sí.

Taichi no supo cómo tomar eso. Un momento de debilidad podría suceder en cualquier momento. El grupo podría discutir y Mimi extrañar las hamburguesas con queso amarillo y tocino, podría enojarse porque nadie podría pronunciar adecuadamente el inglés y ella empacaría sus cosas para irse con otros digielegidos. ¡Había tanto en juego!

La risa de Mimi lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él la observó arqueando una ceja. Ella le explicó que podría extrañar algunas cosas, algunos lugares y a sus amigos, pero le aseguró que prefería una y mil veces estar en Japón. Aquí tenía a sus dos familias. La de sangre, y la conformada por sus amigos del alma y de aventuras. Por ello, a Japón siempre podría considerarlo como su hogar.

_Hogar_, esa palabra le gustó. Él consideraba al digimundo y a su apartamento como tales. Entonces entendió que se podía tener un hogar en cualquier parte del mundo, tanto en el real como en el digital.

Sonrió ampliamente y dirigió su mirada al accesorio para el cabello que Mimi traía puesto ese día, recordando todos los problemas en los que se había metido para conseguir algo que tuviera una estrella amarilla y que ella pudiera ponerse en el cabello sin atribuirse problemas en su escuela.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contarnos que volverías a Japón? — La pregunta tomó a Mimi por sorpresa, así que se hizo un tiempo para pensar en cómo explicarse mientras se terminaba lo que tenía en la boca. Taichi no le quitó los ojos de encima, exigiéndole una respuesta.

—El 30 de julio —respondió ella sin hacer contacto visual —un día antes de venir y estar aquí a tiempo para el primero de agosto.

Taichi abrió los ojos a sobremanera, completamente anonadado por aquella información. ¿Mimi en serio había adelantado su viaje a Japón dos semanas por un partido de fútbol? ¿_Su_ partido de fútbol?

Mimi levantó la vista y sonrió al notar la expresión de Taichi, así que le explicó que ella en Estados Unidos ya estaba en vacaciones de verano, por lo que no era una mala idea aprovechar ese tiempo y ajustarse a Japón una vez más. Sus amigos ya le habían hecho una reunión de despedida justo cuando comenzó el verano, y al adelantarse ayudaría a sus padres con trámites, entre otras cosas.

—Además, tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos y apoyarte desde las gradas, aunque no pude llegar a tiempo —dijo ella haciendo un mohín. Taichi se mordió el interior de la mejilla y desvió la mirada hacia su plato, intentando no darle importancia.

—El partido se suspendió hasta nuevo aviso —comentó él con la intención de sonar casual, aunque no pudo evitar observarla por el rabillo del ojo buscando su reacción.

—Al menos me dará tiempo de hacerte un cartel —concluyó ella mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa en la que mostraba buena parte de su dentadura, cual gato de Cheshire.

Taichi sintió el calor en sus mejillas y optó por ocultarlo dando un gran y sonoro sorbo a su plato de ramen. Entonces ella también se concentró en el plato que tenía frente a ella.

A pesar de sus explicaciones, a Taichi aún le resultaba increíble la facilidad con la que Mimi se había embarcado en un vuelo que recorría la mitad del globo para ver un partido de fútbol. Bueno, él no se lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera el dinero y los medios para ir a una copa mundial de fútbol, pero esa era harina de otro costal. A ella no le gustaba el fútbol, o al menos eso pensaban todos porque ella nunca había dado muestras de lo contrario, y en especial ¡ni siquiera era alto _tan_ importante! Ok. Debía admitir que sí era algo importante para él tener compañía que lo apoyara desde las gradas ¡pero ese no era el punto!

Taichi había terminado con su plato de una forma extrañamente silenciosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mimi. Por la expresión seria en su rostro fácilmente podía deducir que estaba pensando y eso la preocupó. Ella estaba haciendo todo ésto con la intención de que él pasara un buen momento y no se agobiara con todos los problemas que lo rodeaban.

Al sentir una mirada tan penetrante, Taichi levantó la vista topándose con las orbes ambarinas de Mimi, pero alcanzó a ver un poco más atrás de ella, cruzándose con la de cierta muchacha pelirroja que caminaba en su dirección, y con muy mala cara.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de entender lo que ocurría. Cuando su sonrisa se descompuso en una mueca que transmitía nerviosismo y ansiedad a tantos iguales, Mimi alcanzó a girar sobre sí para ver a la mismísima Sora Takenouchi entrar en el restaurante. Ambos debían pensar, y rápido. Con una mirada acordaron que Mimi sería la primera en plantear su coartada.

Sora se veía molesta, quizá un tanto irritada y no era para menos. Cualquiera se molestaría si estaba sermoneando a alguien para que pensara en su futuro de una forma madura y éste alguien, conocido como Taichi Yagami, escapara para ayudar a un _amigo_ en un asunto de vida o muerte, y todo para encontrarlo comiendo ramen en la plaza comercial acompañado de una muchacha muy atractiva, que si no fuera porque ella era tu mejor amiga que acaba de regresar a Japón, aquí ya habría empezado un buen pleito.

Cuando Sora llegó a la mesa, Mimi y Taichi le ofrecieron sentarse a comer con ellos, la furia en el rostro de Sora había bajado dos niveles, así que iban por buen camino.

— "_Asunto de vida o muerte_" — dijo Sora enviando una mirada fulminante hacia Taichi.

—Requería algo de compañía para hacer mis compras —. Intervino Mimi, temiendo por la seguridad del muchacho —. Como tú no me respondiste el teléfono, llamé a Taichi.

La mirada de Sora era algo que podría intimidar a cualquiera. Podría analizarte y despedazar todo a su alrededor si se lo proponía. Era por ello que una mirada suya bastaba para evitar que Yamato y Taichi terminaran golpeándose. Sora paseó la vista entre ambos un par de veces y soltó un suspiro cuando ató cabos y entendió lo que sucedía. Pensándolo un poco, hasta resultaba un tanto obvio. Así que decidió dejarlo pasar, y disfrutar de la compañía de sus mejores amigos.

A pesar de que Sora no pidió nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo sentada con ellos, dejar que Taichi pagara todo era un abuso, así que al final cada quién se hizo cargo de su cuenta. Después se dedicaron a recorrer lo que restaba del centro comercial. Mimi caminaba al centro y se mantenía actualizando a sus amigos con información de Estados Unidos. Michael había conseguido novia hacía un par de meses y les mandaba muchos saludos, mientras que Wallace había prometido hacer una visita en el verano ya que quería arreglar algunos asuntos con Koushirou y "asegurarse de que trataran adecuadamente a Mimi". Sora sonrió con ese comentario, sabía que el muchacho nunca dejaría de comportarse como un caballero al tratar a todas las digielegidas, específicamente con Mimi e Hikari. Taichi, por otra parte, no se sintió cómodo con el comentario, y lo exteriorizó al bufar un poco. Mimi decidió ignorarlo, pero Sora se hacía una idea del porqué de la actitud de su amigo.

Al cabo de un rato, Sora recibió una llamada de su madre, por lo que se disculpó y tomó un camino diferente.

Al quedarse a solas con Mimi, sonrió para sí y aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la diadema que Mimi parecía no quitarse nunca. ¿Qué sucedía cuando robabas la corona de una princesa? Obviamente nada bueno, y eso debió preverlo antes de hacer algo que pudiera comprometer a su existencia. Mimi lo persiguió por un momento, pero al darse cuenta que tanto entrenamiento de fútbol terminaría por hacerla quedar en ridículo optó por el plan B.

—Quédatela entonces.

Hizo un mohín y dio la media vuelta, caminando altiva con dirección a la salida. Taichi la observó y se sintió como un idiota. Se apresuró hacia ella y la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar, quedando frente a frente. El movimiento fue tan repentino que ninguno estaba psicológicamente preparado para un cruce de miradas tan intenso en el que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Taichi notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Mimi, y cuando Taichi suavizó su semblante por lo que observaba, ella desvió la mirada una vez más. No altanera, sin rastro de orgullo. Lo hizo de una forma tan serena y controlada que causó un escalofrío en Taichi.

—Vayamos por tu bicicleta.

Mimi se adelantó, caminando de una forma rígida que no encajaba con su personalidad. Él la siguió hasta el estacionamiento en donde había asegurado su bicicleta, pero mantuvo una distancia prudente de ella, que caminaba mirando hacia el suelo, mucho más despacio de lo habitual.

Taichi apretó los puños, sólo para darse cuenta de que aún tenía en la mano la corona que él le había obsequiado. Necesitaban hablar. Algo había pasado y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.


	13. Autobús (Mimi y Wallace)

Después de mil años, vengo a traer el capítulo de Wallace que me debía a mi misma… y a Riens, a quien metí en este barco en contra de su voluntad. Quizá luego les traiga la continuación de Gol y Cine (capis 8 y 9), o la de Ramen (capis 10, 11 y 12). Sí, esas historias son arcos difetentes, al menos hasta ahora, jajaja En fin…

* * *

Ella sabía que era despistada, algo atolondrada y demás. Sus amigas se lo llegaban a decir, sus amigos también, su familia e ¡incluso Palmon! Pero esta ocasión se había excedido en sus propios estándares. Había perdido su vuelo a Colorado todo por un retraso en el salón de belleza.

No la malinterpreten, ella había llegado a tiempo al salón, pero estaban por atenderla cuando una muchacha llegó de urgencia y obvio le cedió su lugar de la cita, la joven de un precioso cabello dorado se casaba esa misma tarde ¡Era una situación de vida o muerte! Por eso lo hizo. Pero al poner las necesidades de los demás antes que las propias solía nublabase su juicio en ocasiones, como para llegar al punto provocar un retraso en toda su agenda y llegar 15 minutos tarde al aeropuerto y ver a su avión despegar con destino a sus vacaciones en la casa de una amiga.

Intentó conseguir un nuevo vuelo, pero ya no había cupo en los vuelos de todo ese día y el siguiente. Así que terminó en la central de autobuses más cercana comprando un boleto a Colorado que salía en menos de una hora. Esta vez no se movió del lugar hasta que logró subir y no paraba de orar porque la persona que se sentaría a un lado no llegara y ella se pudiese quedar con la ventana y no morir de aburrimiento en el trayecto.

Estaba teniendo algo de problemas para acomodar su equipaje en el maletero superior, cuando unas manos masculinas le ayudaron a empujar su maleta rosada. Mimi volvió la mirada para agradecer el gesto y ahí se encontró con los ojos de color azul más intensos que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

―¡Wallace! ―gritó mientras se lanzaba al muchacho rubio que la abrazó con ternura y emoción de verla ahí.

―¡Mimi! ―Saludó él hudiéndose en el cabello recién teñido en _golden rose_ y con un característico aroma a fresas ―. Debí imaginarlo, Mimi. No es común encontrar a chicas tan hermosas con equipaje rosado con destino a Colorado.

Wallace le cedió su lugar junto a la ventana, pero Mimi estaba más feliz por tener a Wallace como vecino de viaje que en verdad ya no le importaba estar en la ventana o en el pasillo, pero de igual forma no rechazó el gesto del muchacho.

Él había planeado ir un par de semanas del verano a su casa en Colorado, su madre lo alcanzaría allá durante los fines de semana. Mientras que Mimi le contaba toda las complicaciones que se le presentaron ese día para perder el vuelo y terminar sentada junto a él.

―Cuando el destino quiere que algo suceda, mueve todos los hilos posibles para lograrlo ―le dijo Wallace con una sonrisa.

―Bastante oportuno, considerando que el siguiente mes regreso a Odaiba.

Wallace estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿en verdad Mimi regresaría a Japón tan pronto? Mimi notó que había cometido un error al soltar así esa información, así que se apresuró a aclarar que era por el trabajo de su padre por lo que volvería.

―Justo para el primero de Agosto, ¿no es así? ―se atrevió a preguntar él, Mimi le dio la razón ―. Entonces el vernos hoy en serio fue una treta del destino para dejarme un ratito más contigo, antes de que no te vea en una larga temporada.

El rostro de Wallace se tornó algo sombrío y Mimi podría jurar que vio el brillo de sus ojos mar apagarse como en un día nublado. Una punzada de dolor se sintió directo en su estómago y se sintió mal con ella misma por no haber hablado antes con él. Wallace había desviado su mirada y Mimi se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomar el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

―Siempre me tendrás, sin importar la distancia, ¿de acuerdo?

La ternura color miel de los ojos de Mimi tibió la mirada del muchacho como un sol que le devolvía el brillo a sus ojos infinitamente azules. Wallace tomó las manos de Mimi entre las suyas y dijo un par de palabras bastante atrevidas, incluso para él.

―Tú y yo, en mi casa, hasta que tengas que irte a Japón.

Las palabras se plasmaron en la cabeza de ambos y un sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Mimi de forma escandalosa, considerando lo blanca que era su piel.

―¡No, espera! ―se interrumpió él mismo al darse cuenta de la situación ―¡Me refería a…!

Mimi no lo dejó continuar al comenzar a reírse con plena soltura. Wallace suspiró aliviado, pero algo consternado a la vez. Exactamente, ¿de qué se estaba riendo Mimi?

―Está bien, pasaré las vacaciones contigo en tu casa de Colorado ― explicó Mimi ―. Obviamente, no me quedaré tanto tiempo ya que aún tengo mucho que arreglar en New York antes de mudarme. Ahora déjame llamar a mi amiga y explicarle que no iré con ella este fin de semana.

Wallace estaba que daba saltos de alegría mientras Mimi le pedía discretamente que guardara silencio mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga. A él poco le importó eso, porque en el momento en que Mimi terminó la llamada la abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla del puro gusto.

Mimi sonrió enternecida, prefería mil y un veces más pasar unos días con Wallace que con unas de sus compañeras de clase. No es que Wallace tuviese preferencia por antigüedad, por ser un digielegido o por tener unos ojos azules preciosos. Era algo diferente, había un sentimiento de complicidad que sólo compartía con él, eran sus bromas en_ japanglish_, su coquetería o su rostro al dormir mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Nunca estaría del todo segura, pero Wallace simplemente era_ especial._

* * *

No se desesperen, habrá mimato y michi pronto, pero tenía a Wallace olvidado y eso simplemente no puede ser. Saludos digimonescos, OVA 3, llega ya. Bye!


End file.
